Waiting Still
by I am who I am 24
Summary: When Alice's mother was killed, she then was sent into an Asylum. She didn't realize that 'voicing' her thoughts aloud would cost her the life of her mother. Without the liberty of doing the things she wanted, how could she avenge her mother's death? Was her courage enough to protect herself and her sister?
1. Chapter 1

According to Stephenie Meyer, the 'human' Alice didn't have 'visions or premonitions', instead, what she had was like a FEELING or a GUT if something was about to happen.

So, in short, when she was still human, she was not seeing things like she does when she's already a vampire. Instead, she predicts through her feeling… like a sixth sense or something like that. ;)

~ the Twilight Saga: Official Illustrated Guide.

.

.

.

.

Chapter One: WAITING STILL

.

- Alice's POV

.

.

_Whoosh. _The wind blew and the sound was like a ghost whispering on my ear.

It was so cold.

I clamped my hands, locking them together, while my teeth quivered violently.

My hands were turning a gruesome color of violet. But still, the wind shook my whole frame mercilessly.

This was the night I'd been dreading for months—winter night. But, of course, it was inevitable.

I had been hoping that someone would believe me, me and my uncanny premonitions, even just a little bit.

But nobody did, except my mother.

People everywhere thought of me as a crazy person—a mad lady. People here in Biloxi thought I was a witch. They would often say, "That uncanny child of the Brandon's..."

Was it my fault if I was feeling uncanny senses of the future?

_Whoosh! _The wind blew again. This time it was stronger, colder.

I rubbed my feet together, curled into a ball, and prayed silently that I wouldn't become an ice, statue-like, dwarf later in the morning.

I closed my eyes, seeing the faces of my mother and my little sister, Cynthia.

She was just nine, and she had to deal with these things on my account.

I had loved my father, of course. But, I also learned to hate him—he and his new wife, my stepmother—for thinking I was crazy, and for sending me here in this asylum.

The wind blew again. I couldn't face the cold anymore. I had nothing but a hard pillow and a thin blanket for winter night. How gracious this asylum was!

I took a deep breath, braced myself for whatever was coming for me after this, and screamed. "Get me out of here! I am not crazy! I want to see Cynthia, please I beg you. The cold is killing me!"

My high-pitched voice bellowed inside the dark room. I couldn't see anything; just the faint glow of my white, freezing skin.

"Please! Take me out of here." I started to cry. It was a beseeching cry.

After a few, feeble, unsuccessful attempts, I stopped. I had nothing to scream now, nothing to beg, for they wouldn't listen.

The rusty steel door of the room, or the cell rather, screeched. I froze; my cry coming to a halt.

"Who's there?" I demanded. My voice shaking, and this time the cold had nothing to do with it.

As the door opened, a faint light got into the room.

That was when I saw him.

He was a perfect replica of a Greek god, standing about 6 feet and four inches tall. My mouth dropped open. I had to remember closing it before I look stupid.

But it saddened me that he was not smiling; his face was not unfriendly either.

Instead, his face was forlorn. Despite the look on his face, it didn't change the fact that he was impossibly gorgeous.

"Alice," he said. His voice was the sweetest melody I'd ever heard. I gasped audibly—stupidly.

"Jasper?" Comprehension was so clear on my face that he had to chuckle.

Of course, it was Jasper. How silly I was to think that it was someone else. Only Jasper had that kind of beauty.

It bothered me though—a little. His chuckle was not as carefree as it had been before, when I was not yet here in this horrible cell.

Jasper and I used to be together, as best friends, before this terrible thing happened.

I managed a frown and my eyes were sad—that I could feel so clearly.

He took in my expression and smiled at me. "What's with your face?"

"Nah. I just hate to see you upset." I defended.

"Alice," he said. I could sense that he would change the subject. "You know how I hate this. Seeing you here in this place."

I couldn't quite see his expression now, for the door had closed and the room was dark again.

"You kn-"

"We could run away together, you know." He said, interrupting me. "We could go somewhere else. I could change you..."

I gulped. It was no secret to me that Jasper was a vampire—a harmless one. But still, I had to clear the lump in my throat when he said those words.

"Jasper, you know I can't. I would love to, but I am also thinking of Cynthia. I just can't leave her here." I pleaded, hoping he would understand.

His face tightened. "They killed your mother, Alice! How could you stay here? They will kill you next. They believe that you are the root of all the bad things that are happening here. Oh, not just here in Biloxi, but the whole state of Mississippi, Alice!"

"Shh! Keep quiet! They might hear you, and send you away." I cautioned, whispering anxiously.

_Whoosh. _I shuddered violently, and he was gone. He was back though, after a second.

He had in his hand a thick quilt, and a parka. "Here, you look like you will freeze at any moment."

"Thanks. I've been want-" I broke off mid-sentence, realization swept through me. "Wait, if you decided to come here. Why didn't I feel you coming ahead?" I glared at him, suspicious.

Huh. I was sure that my imperfect sixth sense would've gone that way. That, whenever a person attuned to me, made a decision; I would often feel—like a gut feeling or something—the outcome of it. But it seemed like it didn't work for Jasper's decision.

He laughed, amused. "Of course I didn't think of coming here. I hadn't planned this, until it just snapped out of my head."

"Where were you? Before you came here, I mean." Now, I was truly curious.

"I was hunting…"

"Ah, where?" I continued, curios again, but trying to sound nonchalant.

"South Dakota." He replied, unsure of what to say.

He was probably remembering that night when he first told me about who he was. I had been hysterical back then, when he told me. He even considered buying me a medicine for hysterics. I cackled a short giggle.

He raised one eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Nothing. What did you bag me for?" I asked, sounding indifferent.

"Just a few grizzlies. Not at all my favorite, but I had no choice. Grizzlies tend to come out during even ranged ten feet tall and very large of course." He mused, probably trying to scare me.

I looked at him with false disgust on my face. He stared back at me, shocked. I widened my eyes at him, and we both cackled a booming laugh.

"That's funny." He said, still laughing.

"Yeah. It is."

These were the things I had missed seeing in Jasper; his carefree laughter, the spark in his eyes whenever I told him of the things that had happened in my life, the smile that always reached his eyes whenever he saw me, and knew that I was safe and okay.

"You should sleep now, Alice." He crooned, his voice thick with concern.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah. I wish I could." I tried to sound nonchalant, but of course Jasper would know.

He and his sharp senses always irritated me. Not to the point of anger, but annoyance. Because whenever I tried to hide something from him, I couldn't.

And the both of us would end up being hurt. Of course I wouldn't want him to be hurt.

"Will you stay?" I asked, after the silence had become uncomfortable.

"Yes, if I want to be locked up here with you." I knew that he meant that as a joke. But somehow his words pained me.

I looked down, my eyes on the floor, afraid that he would see my pained expression. But, of course, Jasper would still know.

I nearly forgot about his ability. He also had a special skill, but, unlike mine, it wasn't uncanny.

His was an insight of what a person is feeling. Whenever a person was near him, he could feel his/her emotions too.

And, not just that, he could also control a person's feeling.

He could make somebody near to him feel happy when he or she was mad, or he could make someone feel anxious when that particular person was completely happy.

He could calm a pack of giant, anxious wolves, for example.

"Oh, Alice! I'm so sorry. I was just kidding." He said, guilty.

"No, that's okay. I just overreacted." I yawned, feeling my eyelids droop heavily.

"Ugh! I don't want to sleep, yet! So, please stop that!" I smacked his back, and regretted it immediately. I was sure to have a bruise later on. His back was harder than stone.

"Hey. Stop that smacking thing already. You know it only hurts you." He smiled mischievously.

Before I could even answer, a thick wave of lethargy swept through me, and I knew by then that I had no choice, but to fall in a deep sleep.

"Be here tomorrow, okay?" I mumbled incoherently, knowing he would understand.

I was half-asleep when I felt his ice-cold lips on my forehead… or maybe I only imagined it. I couldn't be sure.

But, for one thing, I was absolutely positive; with Jasper, I was always safe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: So... Yeah. That's the first chapter of WAITING STILL. For those who sent me a message; sorry if I have not uploaded this soon. My reason? Hectic schedule and nothing else. :)

Okay... I know that some of you already knew that 'I have already uploaded this story before' (without a Beta Reader), but I decided to delete it in the meantime to let a Beta Reader criticize my work. So, I ask one. And speaking of Betas and stuffs, a HUGE thank you to my awesome and wonderful Beta: Bookish Me (you know who you are). :D

I really appreciate REVIEWS. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: WAITING STILL

.

- Alice's POV

.

.

.

.

_Thud! Thud!_

I jumped, startled. I was already on the brink of falling into a deep sleep, when I heard someone knocking outside the door. How irritating.

I glanced on the clock before I got out of the bed, and it stated there: 3:00 am_. Oh great, couldn't he, whoever it was outside my door, wait for a good time to pay me a visit?_ I thought to myself.

"Alice, you damn child! Open the door!" father thundered scandalously.

Huh? Why was father here? Why was he…?

I froze; my breath seemed to be knocked out of me. My head was spinning so wild that it was almost impossible to concentrate on what was around.

It took me a moment to realize why there was a bang, instead of a screech, outside the door. The rusty steel and opaque door of the cell I was put into shouldn't have created that kind of sound.

The thud on the wooden door, the clock telling me what time it was, and above all, my father; was all a sign.

It was a sign telling me that something was wrong, that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

My heart thumped unevenly, though I was oddly grateful that father was here.

But still, how did I reach this place? There was nothing in this place that was somehow familiar to me, nothing but one.

The clock.

It had belonged to me since I was three. It was the first gift I'd received from my mother.

I sighed, feeling a pang of pain for my mother's loss. I shoved the thought aside, knowing how much it would hurt if I continued entertaining those painful memories.

But where was Jasper? Wasn't he here just a few hours ago? Did he bring me here? Why was he not around?

There were a lot of disturbing questions wandering inside my head. Confusion was everywhere that I couldn't even remember the process of breathing.

I sighed. My head was still spinning, and my eyes seemed to be covered by a thick haze.

"Alice! If you don't open the door this instant, I swear Alice…!"

"I'm coming father!" Though I was still trembling with discomfort—and probably afraid—I somehow managed to croak an answer.

I crossed the room, with shaky feet, and opened the door. The wind was so strong, and impossibly cold, that it had ruffled my hair.

My mouth dropped, and I could feel the blood suddenly draining out of my body. I felt numb and blanched.

There was no one outside the door; there was nothing but bleak blackness.

Shot fear across my body, making my body tremble.

"Father? Where are you?" I wailed, and my voice sounded unsteady. It shot an octave higher than it should be.

The wind blew again, making me shudder tremendously. Why was the blow of the wind so cold? And why was it so… dark?

There wasn't even a faint light coming from the moon. Or, maybe, there was no moon at all.

For one second, I thought I was only imagining things. But I realized then how vivid my imaginations were, if that was the case.

I shook my head, still terrified. This one felt too real to be called an imagination.

I scanned the darkness and saw a faint glow of light—a light that seemed too bright for a candle.

"Nee-haw!" It was a sound of a horse.

But it wasn't a horse alone, there was someone riding it—the one who's holding the light, which I distinguished instinctively as a torch.

"Help! Help!" a familiar voice shouted. It was a frantic shout of a woman begging for help. I suddenly realized that the man was after the woman—chasing her… perhaps, trying to kill her?

The woman looked at me for a second and continued running as fast as she could.

Despite the bleakness of the night, the faint light provided by the torch was enough for me to see the face of the terrified woman—to see who she was.

"Mother? Mother!" I shouted frantically.

Another shudder rippled out of my body. But this time it wasn't because of the cold blow of the wind, but it was a panic-and-fear kind of a shudder.

As soon as I knew who the woman was, I bolted towards the nearby forest as fast as I could.

What was mother doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be in heaven now? She's already dead—_gasped_—right?

And I wondered what could be the motive of the man to kill my mother.

Kill my mother! I realized. The man was going to kill her!

I forced my legs faster, faster than I thought I was capable of, and tried to go against the blow of the wind that threatened to knock me down.

Even though my legs felt numb, still I was going to do all it took for me to save her.

Oh, how I wish Jasper was with me! He's a thousand times faster than I was! How utterly frustrating it was to be human!

"Somebody, please help me!" mother beseeched.

I panicked, for the voice sounded distant now, lest I couldn't buy enough time to save her.

They seemed so far. And, yet here I was, moving impossibly slow.

Something clicked then. I was moving at a very slow pace—a slow motion! That was the kind of thing that usually appeared in the late 1950's action movies. When the hero and the villain were fighting the directors would often add a slow motioned effect, especially if there were a lot of action happening between them.

I looked around and saw that everything and everyone was moving so fast—and it was the exact opposite of what I was doing—it was a motion blur!

Shapes were blurring because of the fast motion that everyone was taking, everyone but me!

"NO!" I roared, frustrated. "No, No, NO !"

If I couldn't save my mother now, who else would? Would she be saved?

As if the answer to my question, a man rumbled loudly.

"Gotcha!" and he laughed boisterously, while the woman cried in pain.

Oh no. I was already losing. And I could feel my mother slipping away.

I continued to run, ignoring the blur of the surrounding forest, but still I couldn't move fast enough. I was still in a slow motion, wretched and horrified.

Mother shrieked and yelped for her dear life, and screamed once more—a high, long and agonized scream.

And then it was quiet again.

"Mother! Mother where are you?" I shouted, going berserk.

But there was nothing now. Not a single thing, not even a faint glow of light.

The forest was dark and calm again. There was no wind anymore, and the blur was gone. Everything was gone.

It was odd that I felt so hot right now, when I was shuddering with cold just a few moments ago.

Stupid tears welled up in my eyes and I dropped onto my knees.

Useless creature that I was! I didn't even save my mother! She didn't even know that, somehow, I tried to save her.

I cried and cried until I could bear no more, instead I yelled at the darkness.

It was a wordless yell.

When all of a sudden, someone was walking towards me.

It was a woman—a fair-skinned woman wearing a fair dress. She seemed very beautiful afar, or so I'd thought.

When she got nearer, I realized who she was.

It was my mother, holding a knife.

Her face was tormented, full of blood, and somewhat angry.

She got closer and closer to me, and held the knife by the air. I gasped, terrified for once of my mother.

She was very close now that it feared me to watch. She knelt down too, and I realized that I was terribly trembling—this time with utter fear.

Her gruesome face was too much for me to bear. She didn't look like my mother anymore; she looked like a ghost

A bloody ghost. I shuddered again, and she smiled diabolically.

Without any warning, she suddenly thrust the knife towards me.

I took a deep breath, feeling a great pain somewhere in my chest, and screamed so hard. "NO!"

And then she was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Okay... so this one's quite a fast update (and that's a MIRACLE). I really couldn't update that fast, since I am REALLY busy. So yeah... no more unnecessary words for now. I just hope that you like it. :)

And, again... I REALLY appreciate REVIEWS.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting Still- Chapter 3

I woke up gasping, and panting, and trashing, and screaming.

I realized then that I was on the floor, lying there with my teeth chattering so hard and my body trembling with fear.

"No, no, NO!" I shouted again. I felt very uneasy; I felt too cold.

My body looked like a little mangled corpse—so pale and so cold.

"Alice?" Jasper was suddenly beside me, putting his fingers on my cheek—comforting me. "What happened?" he demanded, anxious now.

"Jasper? Oh Jasper!" I gasped, relieved that he was now on my side.

"Shh! The guards are just around the corner." He shushed me, while his hand was restraining my hands—keeping it from punching anything.

"What happened, I was just outside the asylum finding food for you and then you suddenly shouted."

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know" I stuttered, biting my tongue, but still tried to speak despite my shaking voice.

I was still quivering, I felt like I might have a convulsion.

I was about to speak again, when suddenly I was not on the floor anymore. So fast that I didn't know how it even happened, I was already in my bed—covered by a thick quilt.

Jasper sat by the bed, his face inches from mine.

"Jasper…" I spoke slowly, deliberately. "My mother… someone killed her. I saw him last night! Someone killed her—again!" I was horrified to repeat—even in my head—what had happened last night.

It seemed like a very terrifying nightmare; only that, it was no nightmare but a horrific reality.

"Again?" He asked, confused. And then I could feel the trembling in my body slowly ease away.

He was trying to calm me.

"She was already killed before! And then you brought me somewhere, and then father was knocking on the door, and then there was nothing but darkness, and then… mother was there… and… and… someone killed her again… and…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

My words even seemed too foolish for me.

Again, another wave of peace and serenity shot through me.

He laughed shakily, still a little anxious.

"Alice, calm down! Shh. It's okay now. No one was hurt." He comforted me, his voice soothing.

I didn't realize, before he sent a calm of wave to me, that I was already sobbing tremendously.

"No one was hurt?" I stared at him, incredulous. "Jasper, my mother was killed last night! And then you're telling me that no one was hurt?! Jasper, I was there last night!"

No matter how I tried to make my voice sound sturdy, it came out dull and weak instead. Still an effect of Jasper's doing, I guessed.

"You didn't go anywhere last night, Alice." He told me, somehow calm now.

"What?" I gasped. "No way. I swear…!" But I couldn't finish, for I had realized what an imbecile I had been.

It was just a dream; a very terrifying nightmare.

"It was just a dream, then?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He shook his head slowly. "Yes."

I was quiet for a moment, too stunned to speak.

So, it was all a dream then. I almost smiled for the relief that I had felt. And then I suddenly felt that Jasper was going to ask me something. I waited.

And, of course, I was right.

"Will you tell me something, Alice?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence, confirming my affirmation.

I laughed, shill a little panicky. "Yeah. I sort of guessed that already."

He laughed with me too, obviously distracted.

He raised one eyebrow. "Ugh! Alice, you're side-tracking me!" But otherwise, he grinned at me.

"Go ahead. But, it's about my dream, isn't it?" I figured.

"Uh-huh. Well, yeah. Here's the thing…" He started.

I stared at him, and shocked to see that there was a slight glitch in his eyes. "When I got in, I felt what you were feeling. It was a strange mix of emotion you had there. Sort of like… pain, or maybe it was fear. I don't know, maybe even a mixture of both or more. And…" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

When his eyes opened, his face was very serious. He sent another wave of calmness for me, or maybe it was for both of us.

"Alice, you were very hurt. I felt it. So, I was wondering what your dream was. It seemed like it hurt you so much." He continued, his face still serious.

I gulped. _No way. _I thought to myself.

I wouldn't allow Jasper to know what my dream was—he would go berserk for crying out loud!

I knew Jasper very well, and I knew how he would react if I told him the truth.

I was planning on telling a lie, but I felt that it would do no good—for Jasper would still know.

"Well…" I cracked my brain, searching for clear details, to explain this efficiently to him. "I never really thought that it was just a dream—it felt too real for that…"

I told him all the details—skipping the 'clock' part—and for once, he seemed too quiet.

"Uhm… Jasper?" I was already starting to feel a little anxious. He seemed to have stopped breathing; and he felt too cold.

And then another calm wave was sent.

"Someone really killed your mother, then?" he said, finally grasping the things that I've told him.

What did he thought? That mother was killed by merely an accident? Of course, someone killed her. He ought to know better than that.

I chuckled. "I really thought that your brain is so much faster than mine!"

"Alice this is serious. I have to go now; I have to do something about this. I have to kill him"

"What are you saying Jasper?" I froze, shocked. He seemed like a real, terrifying, vampire for a moment.

_What was he thinking? _I thought. Of course he couldn't attack the man who killed my mother.

That would be too dangerous—well, not physically for him though—but he will be exposed.

People would know what his secret was; he'd been keeping it for almost a hundred years.

And then all of a sudden he would spill his secret? Just for me… a mere human.

"Jasper, no! Have you utterly, morbidly, lost your mind?! You couldn't afford a risk like that!" I thundered, trying to sound unsuccessfully angry.

"You're right. I couldn't but now I can." He retorted, emphasizing the past tense.

"Why?" I asked simply. I had nothing to say, for I already knew that Jasper wasn't going to allow anyone—not even me—to influence his decision.

So instead I asked him why. I could only feel that it had something to do with my mother's death, but couldn't really point a finger to it.

"For your sister, Alice. She's out there living dangerously. I could not quite attend her safety, since I am stuck here with you…" he said with a dry humor tone; I flinched.

"Jazz, you don't have to do this. We'll find another way. Just please don't do this." I pleaded, grimacing.

I knew very well that it was a useless plead. He already had made up his mind.

"I have to go, Alice." He said abruptly and stood up.

I panicked; I was not ready letting him go yet. Who knows how much time we had left for each other?

What if someone would know who he was? What if he was exposed? What if…?

"Calm down, Alice. Trust me. I can handle a single human." He winked, as if he was not trying to do a great human offense.

"That's the problem… I don't want you to kill anyone, not even a criminal." I said; my voice chagrined.

"I have to. I'm sorry if it's offensive to you. I just couldn't bear it if you are hurt."

I was about to say something when he put his fingers on my lips—keeping me from arguing.

"Shh. Don't worry, I'll come back for you." He said.

"I'll always wait for you."

He kissed me on the cheek, letting his lips linger there for a moment.

I closed my eyes.

And then there was a slight gush of wind, when I opened my eyes; he was already gone.

I was alone again. I cried silently, hoping with all my might that he would be safe wherever he was planning to head.


End file.
